Help From A Malfoy
by LostGetFound
Summary: One-shot. Scorpius and Rose help their house win the Quidditch cup. After the game, Rose finds Scorpius and... Before I could think better of it, our lips met. Scorpius stood stock-still. He didn't kiss me back nor did he make a move to break away.


**This is a Scorpius/Rose one-shot for all the people (like me!) who like this pairing. In this fic, both Rose and Scorpius are Slytherins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the wizarding world, Quidditch, etc. **

"AND SCORPIUS MALFOY HAS THE SNITCH!" Fred Weasley Jr. shouted into the microphone. "THAT BLOODY G-" The red-head was pulled away from the microphone by a disgruntled teacher before he could finish.

Grey-eyed and golden-haired Scorpius Malfoy flew a victory lap around the Quidditch pitch before touching down to the ground. Tossing the Quaffle out of my hand to fall where it would, I flew after him. His catching the snitch meant that Slytherin won both the game and the Quidditch cup, something that hadn't been done in over ten years. The sea of green in the stands was shouting in triumph as I landed beside my teammates of the field.

"We won! We won!" shouted a very excited Dixon Parkinson. He threw his arms around me. Then he seemed to realize who he was hugging and let go. "Sorry," he muttered before turning to cheer with the rest of the team. I sighed. I hadn't had a guy that wasn't related to me hug me in ages. I didn't know what was wrong with them, but any time I made an advance towards a bloke or tried to hug one, they would all make excuses and hurry away.

I ignored the lonesome feeling it gave me and went back to my search for Scorpius. We had become friends recently and right now, I felt an overwhelming urge to seek him out. I didn't know why it was so important that I find Scorpius, I only knew that I had to. The crowd began to pour from the stands and soon it wasn't only the team on the field. I searched across the field, but I couldn't find him. He was lost in the mix of cheering green-robed fans and less enthusiastic black and red -robed ones.

I was jostled by a scowling Hufflepuff who tried to push past me. All he managed to do was push me into the person behind me. The person standing behind me yelled in my ear, "Oy! Watch where you're going, Weasley!"

"Scorpius!" I would recognize his low voice anywhere.

I whipped around to face him and found his face inches from my own. Upon hearing his voice, I realized why I felt the urge to seek him out. Trying to ignore the butterflies this gave me, I threw my arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe to reach his lips. Before I could think better of it, our lips met. Scorpius stood stock-still. He didn't kiss me back nor did he make a move to break away. Finally, because he had given no indication he actually enjoyed the kiss, I pulled away.

I looked up to meet his shocked gray eyes. Our faces were still only inches apart and despite the pushing crowd, we managed to stay that way. "Well?" I demanded. "Aren't you going to say anything, you great big lump?"

The Slytherin in me urged me to turn on my heel and walk calmly away, to at least make a pretense of having dignity. But the girl in me told me to wait. As long as he just stood there, there was always a chance he was going like me back. He didn't move. He just stood there like the lump I had accused him of being, staring into my brown eyes as if searching for something. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I neither waited nor walked calmly away. Instead, I turned and ran.

I made sure to disappear into the crowd so Scorpius couldn't see me run. No matter how upset I was my Slytherin instincts would never let me embarrass myself that way. I didn't go to the Slytherin dormitory because I knew there would be a party already in full swing and that was most likely where Scorpius was going. I went to a place that was always empty right after the Quidditch cup was won. I went to take a shower and change out of my Quidditch robes in the showers near the field. And if I cried while alone in the showers, no one would know. I had only just realized what the feelings I had for Scorpius were today. To have them crushed so soon was heartbreaking.

After I was done, I dressed in regular robes and made my way to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. I walked slowly, hoping against hope that by the time I made it to the common room, the party would be over.

Reaching the section of the castle that housed the Slytherin common room, I slowed my pace even more. I descended the stairs and came to the stone wall that was the entrance to the common room. The seamless wall slid open to reveal loud music and dancing Slytherins as a couple of third years came out. Judging from the way the boys arm was tucked possessively around the girl, they were going to one of the abandoned dungeon rooms to snog.

I slipped into the door before it closed, narrowly avoiding a stumbling, plastered Brinley Urquhart. "Oy, Weasley!" He shouted.

I narrowly avoided his arm which extended in my direction. He yelled like I wasn't standing in front of him, making his drunkenness even more obvious. "How would you like to come back to my dorm with me?" I cringed, seeing people turn and stare. While Slytherins liked to party, what they did not like was the brainlessness people like Urquhart demonstrated while sloshed. This house was all about cunning, and it was hard to be cunning when you were so drunk you couldn't see straight.

"You're drunk, Brinley." I pointed out helpfully. "Don't touch me."

Urquhart managed to grab a hold of my shoulder and was pulling me not in the direction of his room but of the wall. I pulled away from him, but he continued to try and grasp me. "Come on, Rose." He whined. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "I'll even forget about the fact that your mum's a mud-blood."

At first, I had tried to politely pull away, but that was crossing the line. Before I could so much as slap the bugger, a voice from behind me interrupted. "I believe Rose distinctly said that you were not to touch her," Scorpius said coldly. I closed my eyes. This was the absolute last thing I needed. Urquhart was going to cause a scene to embarrass me even further in front of Scorpius, only this time the entire house was privy to my mortification.

Opening my eyes, I saw Brinley's eyes go wide with realization of who Scorpius was. "You know I didn't mean it, Malfoy." Scorpius glared icily at him and he backed away apologizing profusely. When he was gone I turned back to Scorpius.

"I was handling it perfectly fine." I said, mimicking his icy tone. "I don't need your help to take care of myself, Malfoy."

Scorpius turned his glare on me. "Well, you clearly need someone to take care of you," he bit back. His pale face was as ever calm, hiding emotions flawlessly. If I didn't know him so well, I wouldn't have known he felt a thing.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." I sneered. "Especially not a Malfoy."

"That's a low blow, Weasley." The Malfoys, though the lot of them were pure-blooded, weren't accepted into polite society anymore. Ever since it got out that Scorpius' grandfather was a Death Eater, they had been all but shunned. Scorpius had managed to make a way for himself despite his ancestors' crimes. "Have you got any more crimes I didn't commit to hold against me?" He asked.

"No, but I've got quite a few you did do." I snapped, losing the icy quality of my voice.

"Rose…" he started.

"Starting with butting into my business. Nobody asked you for help." Urquhart's scared expression came back into my mind. I could have handled that bugger all by myself. That was what wands were for.

Now that I thought about Urquhart, I realized that his expression was reminiscent of Dixon Parkinson's behavior earlier. Parkinson had been happy to wrap his arms around me until he realized who I was. The pieces clicked in my mind. "Sweet Salazar, _you_ were the one that did it!"

"Did what?" Malfoy asked, forgetting about our argument. "Rose, now's not a good time to go off your rocker."

"I'm not off my rocker!" I said heatedly. "You did it. I knew you didn't like me," I seemed to conveniently forget that we were starting to be friends. "But I didn't think you would stoop that low. And it's low, even for a Malfoy!"

I ignored the curious people turning to see what I was on about. "What did I do?" Scorpius asked, looking so delectably innocent that it fueled my anger.

"You scared everyone away!" I was shouting now, completely lost to my anger at Scorpius. "It's your fault I haven't snogged a bloke in months, Malfoy. You scared them all off!"

Instead of protesting, as I expected him to do, Malfoy smirked. "Why would you accuse me of doing that, Rose?" he asked innocently.

"I should have noticed it earlier," I ranted. I knew my cheeks were flushed; the always went red when I was angry. "But I only just realized. What did you do to convince them to leave me alone?" I demanded. "Did you scare them all like you did Urquhart?"

"I can't imagine why you would believe I did something like that," Scorpius said innocently. His pale face was the picture of sincerity but his grey eyes gave him away.

"Oh, come off it, Malfoy. Don't bother to deny it. And you still haven't told me why." More people had turned to watch us; we had a crowd now. They were mostly sixth years, familiar faces. I saw Dixon Parkinson, Carter Pucey, and Delaine Greengrass, Scorpius' cousin. "I would never have realized if it weren't for Dixon." As I said his name, everyone turned to look at Parkinson and his face went almost as red as mine. Scorpius summoned up a glare for Parkinson, giving himself away. "When we won the game, he hugged me, but as soon as he figured out who I was, he apologized. He apologized!" I repeated, emphasizing the point. "What kind of bloke apologizes for hugging someone?"

"So what if I did do it?" Scorpius gave up his innocent pretense and an emotion I didn't recognize rose up in his face. He muttered under his breath just loud enough for me to hear. "That's the first and last time I'll ever be on the same side as Potter."

I could barely keep my mouth from dropping open. "Albus helped you?" I demanded. "Or was it James? Those bloody tossers! The next time I see them, I'm going to-"

Before I could decide exactly what I was going to do to my cousins, Scorpius cut me off. He took a step forward and reached for me, catching me off guard. Before I could stop him, he slid his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He grabbed my face and put his lips to mine. I was in too much of a shock to respond at first, and it took a few seconds before I realized that Scorpius Malfoy was kissing me. I gasped in surprise and then slid my arms around his neck.

While the kiss stopped me from talking, it made my mind work even faster. What had changed in the past hour since he had practically rejected me? What had caused this? And why did he and my bloody cousins scare all my chances of dating away? It didn't take long before I forgot what I had been thinking. Pretty soon, the only things I was aware of were Scorpius' hands caressing my face, my hands wrapped in his white-blonde hair, and his lips on mine. As we kissed, he took my bottom lip and bit it between his teeth causing me to let out a moan that was quite embarrassing.

The realization that people were watching us kiss so passionately brought me back to reality. I pulled away from Scorpius far enough that I could see his face but not far enough to leave his arms. "They're not good enough for you." He whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked brightly. I wasn't sure who he was talking about or what being good enough had to do with anything.

"Parkinson, Urquhart, Bletchley, Davis," His grey eyes stared into my brown ones intensely as he named off guys. Guys that I hadn't even known had liked me thanks to him. "They're not good enough for you."

"And I suppose you are?" I retorted.

"No," he replied. "Of course not. You're beautiful, Rose. You get top marks in everything. You're funny. You're an amazing kisser."

That had to be the strangest thing I ever heard come out of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's mouth. One of the things everyone found so charming about Scorpius was his confidence. Though it got annoying sometimes, Scorpius thought he was the best thing since chocolate. To hear him say he didn't deserve me, well, that was definitely humbling. I had to remind myself that I was still mad at him.

"Why didn't you kiss me like that earlier?" I demanded loudly. "We could have been doing that for hours! Making up for lost time and all that."

He twined a piece of my red hair around one of his fingers and looked at his hand instead of my face. "I just…" His cheeks held the faintest hint of a blush. "I guess I should start by telling you that I've liked you since fourth year." This would be so romantic if he was looking at my face instead of my hair. "I've always imagined what kissing you would be like, and I was so shocked that it was actually happening. By the time I managed to clear my head enough to tell you, you were gone." When I didn't respond, he finally lifted his eyes to meet mine.

I threw my arms around him the same way I had earlier. "I changed my mind." I told Scorpius. "You can help me anytime. I'll even accept help in the form of a kiss right now." He grinned but made no move to kiss me again. "What are you waiting for?" I asked. "Kiss me again!" And so he did.

It was only then that it occurred to me that Scorpius and I were snogging in full view of the entire Slytherin population. The odd looks we were getting from people were becoming uncomfortable. But that was easily remedied. I pulled away from Scorpius long enough to grab his hand. Once I held it firmly in my own, I yanked him in the direction of the common room entrance. As I pulled him out of the hidden door in the stone wall into a deserted corridor, I couldn't keep a smile from spreading across my face.

I couldn't believe my luck. Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup, I was about to find a deserted classroom in which to snog Scorpius Malfoy, and I was going to have a boyfriend for the first time in a year. Life was good. Now all I had to do was figure out how to tell my dad.


End file.
